100 Prompt Challenge: UsUk
by WinterSpirit13
Summary: Here's a little thing to help with writers block for me. 100 prompts all on UsUk. This will be updated at least weekly, perhaps more often. Current prompt: Dark. A simple bit of fluff really, Arthur has a nightmare about the Blitz but Alfred is there Rated T because of possible swearing. (And the chapters will get better as it goes on, trust me)
1. Introduction

**AN: Hello everyone, WinterSpirit13 here. It's been forever since I've actually written anything, I just haven't had the motivation. I hope that this 100 theme challenge will help get me back into writing. It really has been too long. Seriously burritos, 5-months-of-not-regularly-writing-or-more too long.**

**Enough of that! **

**Inspiration: the 100 theme challenge**

**Dedication: Sarah, because she did that whole roleplay forever ago that I am basing this scene on. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Hetalia a certain Private Concert would NOT have ended like that. Excuse me while I go buy land on the moon and claim it for Prussia.**

Alfr-No, he was the United States of America now.

America walked into the conference room, nervous. Not that he would show that to anyone else, but he was. And it was understandable; it was his first world conference, and his first real time presenting himself to the world as a country. Today would be his chance to show the world what an awesome new nation he was, and how he wasn't going to be bothered by any of the other nations that thought they could interfere while being all the way in Europe!

Also…

He would see England today for the first time since the revolution. Now _that _was probably going to be a bit awkward, considering how they left each other on pretty cruddy terms. Hopefully he would finally be seen as equal anyways.

But he could worry about that later, now was the time for focusing on how to present his country as the heroic world power it would totally be! He looked around the conference room, realizing he was slightly early. This was something that, knowing America, was probably _never_ going to happen again.

Each seat at the conference table was in alphabetical order. America first checked the 'A' section… but he wasn't there. Now that the blue-eyed thought about it, he'd probably be in the 'U's, oops.

He went to sit down, and paused only slightly when he realized who sat to his right. There was noticeable tension as he sat down next to the personification of the United Kingdom, who only ignored his presence.

"Hey… England…" He said, testing to see where the two of them stood at the moment.

The older nation focused on his notes, and did not even looking up. "What?" He replied, sounding slightly on edge. Clearly their last meeting hadn't quite faded in the older nation's mind.

"Uh… How's it going?" America was going to say something else, but judging by the reaction he had gotten, it wasn't really the best time.

The British nation did not respond, and neither of them attempted conversation in the next fifteen minutes it took for the rest of the nations arrive.

The other nations presented. They talked about the current world affairs, the status of their own countries, and any plans that they wanted the rest of the world to know. Arguments of course erupted constantly, but surprisingly the chaos did not get out of hand. Soon it was America's turn to speak. He stood up, taking a deep breath and putting on what would be branded as the classic American Smile, and spoke.

"Hey dudes! As you should have all heard, my name s America! I have this awesome government that allows all my people to be represented, democracy! Well technically it's probably going to end up being something else with some democratic traits, but let's just say its that to make things less confusing!" He began, and gave a straightforward and basic overview on his country, before adding one last thing. "Oh yeah, I have to tell all the European countries something! You guys aren't allowed on our continent anymore, I'm gonna side with all the colonies on this one! So, basically, don't screw with over here. As the hero, I have to save everyone else too!" He finished with heroic pose and a thumbs up.

The other nations were slightly shocked. This undeveloped, childish western nation telling them things like this? He technically was a world power already, seeing as he actually would have the power to enforce what he was saying.

Well, everyone had better get used to it. This was the United States of America, and that wasn't changing anytime soon. He was introduced to the world and for better or for worse, he would quickly become one of the most influential countries, trying to define a newer age that the world was being brought into.

**AN: So this one was really short, I know. They will get longer as I go, I promise. I hope my writing skills aren't too rusty, but please review and tell me what I can work on, or what you liked so I can get better.**

**Please review**

**I believe in you.**

_**I believe in you.**_


	2. Love

**Bonjour! (French class, guys, it does this to you) Finally, I finish this! I finally got some inspiration for this prompt. I'm quite proud of it, for being a one-shot it's a bit over 1,000 words (Though my normal chapters are around 2,000… ah well small steps). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Have you **_**seen **_**Beautiful World, or the newer manga? I **_**wish **_**I could draw like that. I own nothing but Mon petite *French word for plot* lapin! (I really need to stop using French)**

**Dedication: Huston Kraft. He does all these talks about kindness, if you don't know who he is. It's not fake like others, he's real and hilarious. The type of person that will have the whole audience splitting a seem at one part of his talks, and then holding back tears the next. He's the reason I got a pretty awesome idea for this prompt.**

**Inspiration: Look above.**

**Now without further ado (for those that read this anyways) have some UsUk!**

France could not take it anymore. He simply couldn't take it anymore.

When would these two stubborn nations realize their emotions for each other? It was so painfully obvious to him as he would watch America swoop in to help England (even if it made things more difficult in the end), saying it was only because he was a hero. And then of course England would say he didn't even care really with a blush on his face and-

Mon _Dieu_those two! If only it wasn't for America's silly pride or England's tsundereness would they be any less oblivious? The French nation wouldn't be surprised if they _still _wouldn't have a clue for each other's all too obvious feelings. No, they just must go around and around in circles, keeping on hurting the other, and themselves in the process. If only they could be more open to love, just like the Frenchman himself.

France was thinking these things in the middle of a world meeting, as chaos erupted around him, and personifications argued about anything they could. The two subjects of the country's mental ranting were arguing now as well.

As France tuned in he could tell it was petty, started over practically nothing. Both of them were saying things that they would regret later, being unfairly cruel-Francis winced at an overly harsh comment thrown by the English nation about America's weight.

By now, the two had escalated so much that they were practically screaming their heads off, and the rest of the room had stopped to pay attention to the two. Some of the less mature Nations had even gotten out popcorn, and were enjoying the show.

All in all, the scene was chaotic and quickly getting out of hand. This was one moment that France wished that Germany was present at the meeting, instead of home sick, because seeing the two nations fighting like this when it was all too _obvious _that they were in love it was… it was unbearable!

"Enough of this you two! Mon Dieu! It is obvious to anyone that is watching that the two of you are in love, so why won't you just admit it to yourselves! " He shouted in frustration, standing up and drawing there attention to himself.

The British nation flushed red. "Bullocks! I-I, I have no earthly idea of what you're going on about, you perverted frog!" He yelled, instantly turning away from America.

"Haha, yeah dude, why'd you say something like that? It's totally obvious that that isn't true!" The blue-eyed nation said, but there was the slightest waver in his voice that made France absolutely _certain _that he was spot-on, and that America was only saying such things out of fear.

"Stop being so oblivious~!" He nearly sang out. "But this meeting is going nowhere, oui? I say we call it to a close!"

This, of course, was the one thing that all of the countries could agree on-leaving things where they were now, and coming back to it on another day. The nations filed out, talking between each other at what happened, politics, or some other topic. Both America and England kept their distance, however.

That was until Britain came up to America, a blush on his face despite his futile efforts to glare it away.

"Oh, hey dude…. France was being really weird today, wasn't he? I mean, that was like totally bizarre!"

'Yes, yes… very peculiar indeed…."

And thus came a suffocating awkwardness. The duo walked in the uncomfortable silence for a while, neither of them knowing the words to say, as they had both just denied their feelings. But what better chance? Both of them knew they could play it off as a joke, if that was really necessary. They just had to have the courage to say it…

"About what France said" They both said in unison.

"Oh, sorry dude, you first" Said the self-proclaimed hero.

"No, I insist, you should go. Really." The other man responded. The US took a deep breath, and opened his mouth again to speak. Somehow, the words didn't come quite as easy as usual.

"Uh, well, actually…" his voice trails off, and he fidgets, adjusting his glasses and shifting his weight.

"Actually? Actually what America?" England's tone was less harsh than usual; he knew his old colony well enough to know that he was nervous about something. In the past, usually something that would make England be mad at him. Of course it would never make him mad, no, how could it?

He snapped himself out of those thoughts, as America spoke again.

"I, uh, well… France… was right. For me anyways dude." He breathed in and continued, looking determined. "I do love you. If you don't feel the same, than fine, but you should know how I feel." America exhaled deeply, feeling as if a great weight had come off of him.

England was shocked; he honestly hadn't been expecting that from someone who had hurt him so much, even though that was so long ago… But it _was _so long ago, and he knows that maybe the past didn't have to affect the future anymore. He'd do this. "America… you twit! I-I feel the same way. I still think you're obnoxious, self-centered, and a complete idiot, but I can't say that I would ever want to change that."

"Haha, sweet dude! I totally thought you would reject me!" Though his words were childish, true joy lit the man's eyes. "Does this mean you'd say yes to being my boyfriend?"

England rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips twitched up into a smile he couldn't contain/ "I think I'd like that… but don't think this means I'll go easy on you! I won't stop criticizing some of your most horrendous ideas." He crossed his arms, taking on a more 'gentlemanly' air. His comment was met with laughter.

"You? Stop criticizing anyone? That's like a sign of the apocalypse or something."

As the two teased each other playfully, neither of them noticed France watching from a slight distance.

"Finally, they realize it~" He sighed. _'But how long would it have taken without me having to literally throw it out for the whole _world _to see?' _The blue-eyed man shuddered at the thought, but set his mind to who he would help in the subject of amour next.

**So, anyone enjoy this? I enjoyed writing it, anyways. but I am still a bit rusty from months off writing. Well, please review; it is greatly appreciated no matter what you have to say.**


	3. Light

**1,749 words, and I wrote this all in class! Sorry for the late update, I had **_**a lot **_**of shit going on, and I really should be working on homework right now… But I wanted to update this. I'm going to keep the authors note short today!**

It was winter. Chilly, frigid, icy winter. I liked summer much better, what with the sunbathing, beaches, and of course my #1 favourite: Ice-cream! And as everyone should know, you can't really eat ice-cream in the winter, what with how cold it was. But winter also meant Christmas, which was probably my favourite holiday.

This would be the first Christmas I would be spending living in England with my boyfriend Arthur, after we spent 7 years dating in America. He got the job opportunity of his dreams, but he would have to move to England to get it. I don't think I could have lived without him, so we both agreed on staying here together.

Usually every year I would throw a huge Christmas party at my house, inviting everyone I knew, and setting up bright and flashy decorations along with intensely colored food (like my famous green and red Christmas cake that even glowed in the dark!) for everyone it enjoy.

But because I'm in a different country now, that probably wouldn't be happening. And Arthur was really traditional, kinda like an old man, so he didn't want a huge party. He'd rather spend it with family I guess. But that was cool with me, so no harm done, right?

Tonight was actually Christmas Eve, and Arthur was already asleep. I told him that I had a few more presents to wrap up before I'd join him in sleep, which was true, but I also had something else to set up.

On every tree in the yard, every bush, and all around the roof I hung brightly coloured lights in to form something. Of course you're probably wondering what that something _was _but I'm not gonna tell! That's a surprise.

A lot of work, nearly breaking my arm, and a few thanking God for extension cords later, I was finished. I went back inside, feeling the warmth of being in such a cosy room heat my body which was numb from the chilling cold of the winter night. Then, I finished wrapping the last minute presents that Arthur insisted he really _didn't _need (of course he needed them, you have to get presents on Christmas!) and put them under the tree.

The tree wasn't the biggest one in the lot that we went to, but Artie said that we would actually have to fit it in the house… But it still looked amazing! (Duh the _hero _was the one who decorated it!)

I walked quietly to the bedroom and after changing, hopped in, careful not to wake Arthur. At first I was too… ah, what's the word? I was too apprehensive about tomorrow (that's like a mix between nervous and excited, right?) to fall asleep. But with the still quietness of the house, only broken by my partner's slow and steady breathing filled my ears I slowly felt myself drifting into sleep.

Then, before I knew it, Christmas Morning had come.

"Dudedudedude wake up! Wake up wake up! Artie, dude! WAKE~ UP~" I shouted, shaking the sleeping Brit.

"Nghh… What is it?" Came his sleepy response.

"It's Christmas!" I replied, enthusiasm present in my voice.

"Honestly, you're such a child. You do know we aren't even opening presents until dark, right?"*

"I know" I replied, whining slightly. Having to wait a whole day knowing it _is _Christmas and _not _opening presents would feel like torture. "But that doesn't I can't be excited, dude! Plus we have to open our awesome stockings this morning!" This was our compromise; we would open presents in the evening if and _only _if we could open the stockings we had gotten for each other in the morning.

He sighed and got out of bed, but there was that little sparkle in his eyes that let me know he was eager for this day as well.

I dragged him down the stairs, and into the living room. "You hung lights?" He questioned.

"Of course or else Santa might not have come!" I joked.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly. "Well, I'd best make breakfast." He commented, turning to face the kitchen.

"WAIT! U-um, we should open our stockings first!" There was no way I was going to get food poisoning on Christmas of all days.

"And spoil your appetite with chocolate and candy?" He raised an eyebrow. It was almost funny how much of a parent he could act like sometimes.

Well, if he wanted to be that way then I would have no choice. I used my secret weapon… The pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"You know those won't work on me, Alfred."

"..."

"….Honestly, stop being so immature!" I could see him shift, he was weakening.

"Alfred"

"…."

"_Alfred"_

"…"

"…fine, but only because it's not worth dealing with you when you're like this." He may be stubborn, but he did occasionally pick his battles.

"Hahaha! Awesome dude, let's go!" I dragged Artie into the living room, and pulled down the stockings from where they hung on the mantle, above the fire place. They were both stuffed full of goodies, chocolate and otherwise.

I tossed Arthur's to him, and then sat down next to him on the couch. We were pretty lucky to find this place for sale, and for not a bad price. Both of us had pretty quickly found jobs here, and living together like this was nice. It was a two story house, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. We had a yard too, and I thought that was pretty cool, but that's probably because I've spent most of my life living in an apartment (though a nice one) in New York**.

I opened my stocking, it was filled with a chocolate Santa, hamburger shaped candies (which were awesome), a pocket knife (I'd lost my old one at the Airport, I didn't realize it was in my pocket), and some gift cards, along with a few other things.

Arthur was opening his, and I could tell he was pleased. I leaned over from my spot on the couch to catch his lips in a kiss. I'll spare you the details, but it was sweet and relaxed.

"Git." The brit said as he pulled away, a smile on his face.

"But I'm your git, right~?" I responded.

"I suppose you are."

The rest of the day went by pleasantly. Arthur ended up being right, after eating all of the chocolate I had gotten, I wasn't still hungry for breakfast, but we enjoyed lunch together.

As the evening grew closer, I grew more excited, and more nervous. I guess I'll let you in on the surprise I had in mind.

I was gonna propose to Arthur. I had arranged the lights so they would spell out the words of the proposal. I figured with something like that, he would _have _to say yes. That and I wanted to make it memorable. I couldn't get any fireworks to do it, so lights were what I decided on.

Finally, the sun began to sink. As soon as it got dark outside, I ragged Arthur to the tree, and we opened presents. There would still be some left under the tree for the next week, when people would be visiting, or we would visit them. But soon all the presents had been unwrapped, leaving the colourful paper strewn around the house.

Arthur was about to get up, probably to clean up the mess that had been made. But I stopped him.

"Wait! There's one more thing!" I exclaimed.

"Alfred, you've checked under the tree at least twice already. I don't think that there is any more presents."

"No… it's something else! But you have to come outside first!" I took his hand as I said this, leading him to the door. He protested he needed to get on a coat and shoes, so I let him go. I put on my own outer-layer, to protect from the bite of the cold.

As soon as the last arm was in its winter coat sleeve, I had Arthur coming outside with me. I dragged him into the middle of the yard.

"Honestly, what's this all about?" He asked.

"You'll see! Just don't interrupt, kay?"

"Its 'o-"

"Alright! Artie, I know we've had our ups and downs, but I also know how much I love you. Even when we've fought, it hasn't changed that about us." I began. Arthur smiled sadly, his green eyes holding the memory of what had happened years ago.

Long story short, not too much after we started dating, we had a huge fight. It really was my fault, I lied to my 'friends' when they caught us kissing, saying that Artie had forced himself on me, nothing more. I honestly thought I had completely screwed up everything, but I didn't give up, and eventually we got back together. He knew that's what I was referring too, and there was a glint of confusion in those green eyes of his that hinted at confusion. Of course he was probably wondered what this all was.

I continued. "And I've gotten the pleasure to be with you for 7 years. I get to know _you. _That even if you claim to be a gentleman, you still get drunk, and you insult people, and that you are horrible at conveying caring emotions. You have to hate on _all _of the movies from my country, and your sarcasm is either confusing or annoying… But I still love all of that about you. And all of your good sides too. Your smile, beautiful green eyes, and the way you come to life when you talk about the things you're passionate about. Arthur Kirkland I love you more than anything in the world." I took a deep breath.

"A-Alfred… this sounds like-"

"I said no interruptions~!" I reached into my pocket to press the switch that would turn on the light display I had set up. In an instant, bright Christmas lights flickered on, reading 'Marry Me?'.

I sank down to one knee.

I pulled out a ring.

I looked into my partner's perfect eyes, conveying emotion that couldn't be spoken, for there were no words.

"So, will you marry me?" I asked, eyes shining in hope.

Arthur's eyes watered, and he paused. I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness rush through me. What if he said no? What if-"Of course I will…. Yes you git!" He said, accepting the ring. I stood up, and kissed him overjoyed. "But _you're _taking down these bloody lights!" said Arthur.

I laughed.

**AN: What did you all think? I didn't get much time to edit it, so I feel the sentences may be a bit messy. I'm glad at least that I got the idea across, and that it wasn't as short.**

**Anyways, I went ice skating yesterday (1/10/15) yesterday with my Hetalia group! It was really fun, and I cosplayed as Romano. **

_**Why must everyone try to pull the curl.**_

**Well, please review!**


	4. Dark

**AN: Yes, it's late and it's short, sorry about that. I really shouldn't be writing at all at the moment, I'm in science class and am supposed to be writing a lab report… I'll get to that later XD. Ah, the art of procrastination. **

**Have some UsUk!**

_It was dark. It was night._

_It was just any other night, in fact. Any other night that was just one speck it the long length that was a personifications life. And it felt like it. It felt like that one speck of darkness in hundreds of years past, and hopefully hundreds of years to come._

_So if this night felt so insignificant, so small against the grand masterpiece of life, than how could tonight possibly be the one that his city seemed to come tumbling down? How could something so devastating be happening tonight? Of course, logically he knew that It wasn't the end, but the fear he could feel from his citizens and from himself was overwhelming when added to the pain of the destruction._

_It just didn't seem possible. The stars shone just as brightly as ever, and a cool breeze swept the city of London. The moon hung in the sky, a shining crescent. He could have been doing something like drinking a cup of evening tea, before heading to sleep. He could have even been reading. _

_But this night simply wasn't like any other night, because of one small thing. _

_Warning sirens wailed in the air. London was being bombed, yet again. From the quick, bitter firing of guns he could tell that tonight there was no monkey business. _

_The sirens stopped, and where replaced by the loud sound of the German planes overhead. It was a sound he couldn't easily forget after the war. That and the booming of the heavy bombs tearing apart buildings. I could feel my nerves sending waves of pain every time another place was destroyed. _

_Instead of hiding in my house, I went out to the balcony. It was high, and darkened, allowing for a third of London to be seem. Have you ever seen a large fire? I can imagine you have, that you could picture it. But this was beyond that. The whole city horizon was engulfed in flames that stood out against the darkness of the sky, which was turning an angry shade of red. Little fires grew and spread everywhere, there were hundreds of them._

_The British nation watched entranced and numbed with the awful savagery, fear, and horror of the scene. The man could only take comfort in the fact that the guns didn't make such an overwhelming did as those terrible days of September…._

_"-Rthur! Arth…." Who could that be? Nearly no one would use that name…_

"Ar_tie_! Wake _up! Du_de!"

His eyes opened, wincing at the light that seemed blurred from something. As he felt wetness trickle down his face, he realized he was crying. That was why he couldn't see properly.

"Dude, you were having a nightmare, you okay?" said a blue-eyed American, looking down at him with a rare expression of concern. His hand was resting on Arthur's shoulder as he stood at the side of the bed that they had the habit of sharing. He was clothed in his pj's, some over-sized t-shirt with a UFO, and pajama bottoms. Texas was laying on the nightstand next to America's side of the bed.

It was still dark outside, and a clock read 2:37am.

"I-I will be." He stated, voice wavering slightly. "Just a bit shaken… a simple nightmare, really."

"Wanna talk about it? You seemed pretty upset when you were sleeping, thrashing around n'stuff." Alfred yawned after finishing his sentence, and rubbed his face before looking at his partner expectantly.

"No… I'll be fine." The brit felt no need to show any _more _weakness that night.

America continued to stare at him.

….

….

…

"Oh fine, you bloody twit, London Blitz." Arthur huffed out. He may appear to just be annoyed, but he internally cringed as he said it. It definitely wasn't the most pleasant of memories, but nor did he consider it the worst.

"Well you don't have to worry-that's over now, and the hero will always be there to save you!" Alfred said enthusiastically, pulling Arthur into an embrace. At first, he tensed up, not expecting it. But as Alfred continued to hug him, he didn't protest and slowly relaxed as the man made soothing circles on his back.

"I'm not a child, you hero-obsessed idiot…" He said into the hug, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Heh, love ya too Arthur" was the "hero-obsessed idiot's" response. Alfred smiled, as he'd long come to understand Arthur's insults where just a form of defense, he knew by now that he didn't mean it, for the most part.

"It's 'you', stupid wanker…. I love you." Arthur spoke quietly. Alfred went back into the bed after turning back of the lights. As he slipped into the bed he reclaimed his hold on the smaller man, using him almost as a teddy-bear, but Arthur couldn't say he minded all that much.

"I'll always be your hero, Artie… I promise to protect you from the darkness." Alfred mumbled after a while, half asleep but meaning what he said. Arthur gave a noise, similar to a hum as acknowledgment as he drifted off to sleep himself.

His nightmare did not return.

**So I did some research on this one, but not much. Please point out any mistakes I may have made, and review! **


End file.
